Lunar Moon
Lunar Moon (月の月. Tsuki no tsuki) is one of Kidako Kiyomizu 's many Amulet Roses , gifted to her by Henry Bradley , the Grey Rose of Desire, with their vow with Bonnie & Clyde , the Ruthless Paladins. Appearance Kida's hair now becomes long, and tied into two twin tails that stop at her waist; her hair shown purplish black. In this equip, she is shown to have heterochromia to represent her Paladin's. The right eye is purple and the left is a dark grey. She has bright red eyeshadow on the edge of her eyes. However, in this equip, her attitude seems to change too, which gives the same air of mischief as her equipped Paladins. She likes to go wherever her fancy takes her, she thinks and behaves as she pleases, not being any different in the present days nor in the bygone days. Also, she is a collector of antiques and rarities, even having a keen interest in the beast dwelling within Eden. She appears to attach importance on rarity and on the elegance of their appearances regarding those items. She speaks with a sultry voice and almost with a slur like she's almost always drunk. She wears something of a black material that barely covers her breast and bottom, but it remains thin to her like a second skin so it's easier for her to move. She has thigh-high socks that start at her ankles and stops just by her high top that is woven in black and purple. The suit has several black accents that ribbon around her and comes around her neck in almost a choker. She keeps herself modest with a long purple kimono decorated in beautiful bright flowers that is almost always loose and hanging off her arms, a headpiece decorating her head. Stats Fairy Harp (妖精琴, Yōsei Hāpu) *Fairy Harp is the vessel equipped and gifted to her by Daisy & Duke after she formed a vow with Henry. *Fairy Harp is a kunai that was specially given to her by Henry's old friend in the Round Knights, in which, with the bond allowed it for it to become a Vessel. **It allows Kida to amplify the Aria given to her through the bond, making it easy for her to manipulate different contents of speed & sound. *Kida can throw them at opponents or wield them as melee tools, even in her mouth. *Fairy Harp's main ability allows her to teleport to wherever one of the kunai was thrown, arriving in the place where ever she thrown it in mere miliseconds. **She is able to summon a large number of kunai in the field that he would scatter across a wide area so that she could move around with more options. **Kida nevertheless had excellent aim and could coordinate her throws' timing and placement to allow her to perform complex manoeuvrers. Veu De La Vida (声命, Voice of Life) *Kida's Aria granted to her from her vow with Bonnie & Clyde and Henry, it's Speed & Sound magic. *Veu De La Vida allows Kida to produce and manipulate various forms of sound and speed at her will. **Ability to control, generate, and manipulate sound waves. **Kida is able to increase sounds, for example when Kida uses this Aria, it allows her to increase the sound of her voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. **Kida is also able to increase her speed to incredible levels to the point where she is able to move at the speed of sound. *Kida is able to match that frequency to make an object shatter because all objects vibrate at a certain frequency. *After saving the Modrerd, Kida showed the ability to create holographic images using "Ultra-Sound Imaging". Allowing her to see someone over vasts distances with sonar. *Kida forms sound waves around her hand and uses their high frequency to pierce her opponents. *Kida's primary ability is her immense speed which has been acknowledged by many to be her most important skill in this Equip. She has been able to avoid almost any attack thanks to this ability. It can be also used offensively as she can sneak attack her opponents before they can even react. She can also use her speed to create afterimages of himself, as shown in her race with Leo Yamazaki. *Kida is able to place her hands to the ground and causes vibrations to form, and then destroys the ground. *Kida can also make a defensive barrier for repeling enemy attacks by using high-frequency sound waves. She used this power to protect Henry from a Hollow. Phoneme Escarlata (赤音韻, Scarlet Phoneme) *Kida's signature ability she can only use for a short amount of time because she takes too much Reiatsu, so she only uses it in extreme measures. *In her Noble Phantasm, Kida develops by creating high density frequency around her entire body; her skin turns scarlet red. She is able to emit sound around over her body automatically without her being the one emitting it. *The sound waves are so dense that they vibrate through the ground to the point where she is able to cause great damage to Robin's sheild (despite the fact that the sheild was covered a great deal with Shibuya's blood). *She appears to have increased both her offensive and defensive capabilities as she explained to K11: "I use very dense and high frequency sound waves to shelter my body, revitalizing it to its max. Since I'm inside this shell, even if you want to burn me, your blue flame will never reach. In other words, nothing's going to work on me, nor can anything stop me now. I can't hold back anymore, either."